Jae-Hwa Seung
Jae-Hwa Seung, also known as Black_Cat, is a student in Doubt Academy 4: Rot. He possesses the title of Super High School Level Starcraft Player. He one of the culprits of the fifth chapter, bludgeoning Hirashi Abe to death, but he faces little suspicion and the votes go to other people. He goes on to become one of the 11 survivors. Appearance Personality He's known to be a bit pretentious at some points in time, but mainly he's a very direct individual who dislikes beating around the bush. Often times, he's depicted to be a bit erratic in nature, randomly screeching out references to memes at certain points in time. It also appears that his nature seems to be arrogant, refusing to participate in most trial tests that come around that are almost required at times to pinpoint the culprit. Background Being one of the prominent Starcraft progamers in the world, Seung has been affiliated to the professional gaming organization “GT Arcane”, who had arisen to be one of the prominent organizations in South Korea that was dedicated to Starcraft. The three main players of GT Arcane are Black_Cat, Aurora_Galaxia, and Entranced_Enterprise, all trained in their assigned race within the game. Being known as the Terran player “Black_Cat” in the gaming world, he possesses an unbroken record of a 90% win rate in matches, from that he’s considered to be a “Bonjwa” by the gaming community, a person that’s the most dominant progamer of his era. With a APM (actions per minute) exceeding 300, he’s a fierce player within the gaming world, aiming for the top and grasping it within his hands. Skills Broodwar In order to be best, you’ve got to have your mind set on it, right? Due to the competition that circulates around Starcraft gaming, he’s learned how to stay focused under pressure, despite his irrational nature with how he uses internet slang and memes within his speech. With this, he can formulate strategic methods to use in order to decimate the opponent with precision and focus. Legacy of the Void Birthed with a gifted memory, he’s able to recall the tiniest of details of an object or an event at the tip of fingers, quite literally to say the least. He depends on his gifted memory on recalling the commands for buildings and actions within the Starcraft games, in which his fingers fly to do so at an alarming rate, his APM being more than 300 from training. Doubt Academy 4: Rot Relationships Yoshiki Shouda Yoshiki is Jae-Hwa's suitemate/dormmate that was assigned to him at the start of the game. They seemed to be tolerant of each other, before Yoshiki was revealed as the first victim. Jae-Hwa appeared to have reacted badly to his death, letting out a scream at the sight of it before pushing other people away. Now that there's a connection between the dead and the living through the radio, it's more than likely that Jae-Hwa calls up Yoshiki through it from time to time. Overall, it appears that they're on good terms, even after Yoshiki's death. Trivia * Jae-Hwa constantly wears heelies in game. * He uses cat puns within his speech almost all the time. * He is known to be able to speak Korean, English, and Japanese. * Jae-Hwa's favorite food is Tteokguk (rice cake soup). * His favorite color is red-- which is also the color of his eyes as well. * His blood type is AB-. * Jae-Hwa's birthday is on August 15th. Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rot Category:Male Students Category:Survivors